The Knights Tale
by Lossepaste
Summary: This is for the Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. It's a story I made up that the Knight would tell, it's about romance and tragedy, kind of a twisted Romeo and Juliet kind of thing. Please R&R!!!


                **A/N:  This story is for an assignment in my English class.  We're reading The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer (Medieval Lit.) and I had to write a story I think one of the char.'s would tell, and I did the Knight (obviously).  Hope you like it!

**The Knights Tale**

"Listen closely, all of you, for my tale may hold a very valuably lesson for you all.  I was there and witnessed it myself and can tell you that love and chivalry are not always good.

Many years ago, when I was but a young squire, I knew a noble and valiant knight.  His name was Aragorn.  Never was there a braver, more honorable man.  He was strong and handsome with his piercing brown eyes and dark brown hair, more regal than any prince, loved by all who knew him and believed to have no faults.

        It was I who served as his squire the day his downfall began, though none, including myself, recognized it as such.  There was a great jousting tournament being held and all the Kingdom was present.  The most skilled knights from across the land came to compete for the grand prize.

        And a grand prize it was indeed.  The hand of the Kings eldest niece was to be given away in marriage to the champion.  Every man who laid eyes upon her was lost in her spell.  Her beauty and compassion surpassed all others save for one: her younger sister.

        Her name was Arwen, and though few had ever seen her for themselves, rumor of her radiance spread far and wide.  She was elegant and graceful with fiery red hair, vibrant green eyes, and had the mark of Venus in her teeth.  The only reason her older sister was more sought after was because of their father's desire to shelter her from the world.  He knew she was a very special girl and would bring him a fine dowry if the right man was chosen, and he was not going to allow her to meet the wrong one.

        Her father no doubt had heard of all the rich and powerful men attending the tournament and chose that day to unveil his daughter to the world.  I knew who she was the moment I saw her and judging by the look on Aragorn's face, he knew too.  It did not take long to realize that he was captivated by this charming creature, and though seemingly harmless, a feeling of dread grew inside of me and I knew he should not have approached her.  I tried to warn him, but what was I to him?  Nothing more than an underfoot squire.

        He rode to the stands in front of the young maiden and asked her name.  Smiling sweetly with a look of naivety, she willingly gave it.  He gave his in return and they engaged in what was seemingly a short conversation, nothing more than polite small talk, but had, in actuality, changed their lives forever.

        If love at first site truly exists, then this was surely it.  She gave him her handkerchief, asking him to ride for her and be her champion, and he readily agreed.  Though his intent that day was to leave the tournament victoriously, he threw the match so he would not be made to marry the older of the young women.  All were shocked at his loss and his reputation as an infallible man was forever tarnished.

        A year, maybe more, wore on and the young lovers kept their romance a secret.  Aragorn never entered tournaments unless the prize did not involve marriage.  If not for the valiant and perilous quests he went on for his love, he would no longer have been thought a true knight.

        The day finally came when Arwen's father decided it was time to give her away.  Another tournament was held with her as the prize.  Only the best and most socially acceptable of Knights were permitted to enter.  Needless to say, Aragorn was first in line to sign in, but he had let his reputation slide too much over the months, and Arwen's father did not want him to compete.

        Devastated, he rode to see Arwen in the secluded glen in the woods where they always met.  Heartbroken, she told him she would not stand for it.  She would tell her father that Aragorn would fight or she would not be the prize.

        She returned home and did just that, but her pleas were all for naught.  He refused to let his daughter marry someone who had lost so much power in such a short time.  Unable to endure her father's insults towards Aragorn anymore, she left.  She had no choice but to honor her father's wishes.

        The day of the tournament arrived and anyone who had any concern for there social status attended.  Though long and brutal, the fights were an incredible sight to see, for no man was willing to admit defeat and give up the chance to marry such a fair maiden.  Eventually it did end, and the victor came forward to claim his prize.  The wedding was to be held in one week.

        Aragorn had spoken to Arwen briefly before the jousting began and told her that if she truly loved him, they would find a way to be together.  If she really cared, then she would leave her family behind to marry him.  Not knowing what to say or do, Arwen did not respond.  Aragorn told her he would wait for her in the woods, the night after the tournament at midnight.  If she was not there, then he would no her answer and she would not see him again.

        No other thought crossed her mind throughout the following day.  She finally decided that to leave her family would be hard, but to leave her love would be unbearable.  She called a Paige and told him to prepare some light luggage and to do it without being noticed.

        The Paige was clever boy and had known for sometime about her secret affair.  It didn't take him long to understand what she was planning now.  He went to Arwen's father and informed him of his daughter's plans.

        He was enraged and now sent the Paige on an errand of his own.  He told him to run to the Captain of the Guard and send some watchmen to keep an eye on his daughter so she would not be able to leave and meet this so-called knight.  The Paige did as he was told and returned quickly with the King's best guards. 

        When Arwen learned of this she tried her hardest to fight her way through the guards.  To them, this was nothing but a game, and their mockery only angered her more.  She finally collapsed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

        Midnight had come and gone and Arwen had not come yet.  He knew she had made her choice and was filled with grief, rage and heart brake all at once.  In his pain and anguish he decided that if she would not love him then she would not love anyone.

        He rode to her home as quickly as he could, driven by blind jealousy.  As furtively as a cat, he climbed into her room through her balcony.  He silently crept to her bedside, raising a small dagger above his head, intending to pierce her through the heart as she had done to him.

        She slowly opened her eyes just as the dagger began its descent.  Looking into those eyes he saw all that had cherished in her and fell in love all over again.  He tried to stop himself but it was too late, there was no turning back.  Though he was able to miss his original mark, the damage had been done.

        Her eyes opened wide and a small gasp escaped her lips.  Unable to speak right away, she just started at him, confused and hurt, emotionally as well as physically.  She searched his eyes for some kind of answer.  Finally, though shallow, her breath returned to her.

        'Why?' she whispered feebly, tears glistening in her eyes.

        'You did not come, I could not bare the thought of you being with any other man.  I loved you and you forsook me.'

        'No, you don't understand.  I tried to come to you, but my father learned of our plans and set watchmen at my door.  I did all I could to reach you, but there was just no way.'

        A mixed look of shock, fear, and great sorrow came over his face.  'What have I done?' he muttered softly.  'I'm so sorry, I did not know, though I know my apologies mean nothing now.  Please, please say you can forgive me.'

        'I do forgive you, and I love y…'

        With that, Arwen uttered her last words and fell silent.  Aragorn held her gently and sobbed quietly over her lifeless body.  Finally, picking up his dagger off of her bed he said "There is no way for me to make amends for what I have done to you, my love, but I will not let you leave this world alone.  I told you we would find a way to be together, and I have found it."  With that he raised the dagger high above him and thrust it down hard into his own heart.

        And that, my friends is, my story.  While I do agree with the Pardoner's opinion of the evils of avarice, not far below it is jealousy.  So heed my words and beware, although love can be a wonderful thing, it is a dangerous game to play."

                **Thanks for reading my story, I hope you like it!  Pleeeeaaaase R&R!!!!!  Do you think I'll get a good a grade?


End file.
